I Remember
by AprilFlowers12
Summary: One-Shot. Alice POV. This is Alice remembering the things she forgot from her human life. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Read and Review. SM Owns Alice of course.


**Summary and A/N: This is a one-shot poem type thingy, I might extend it if I come up with more details and memories. It's from Alice's POV and is set in Twilight before Alicia could remember her human life. Then when the whole James fiasco happens she remembers. Now that's she is reminded of her past it comes back to her and she takes the time to see what she has forgotten. This Alice is serious than normal but if you recall how misfortunate her human life was then you'd understand why. PLEASE reviews are always welcomed and I enjoy CONSTRUCTIVE criticism to help me improve but bashing my work isn't going to do any good. Thanks and enjoy.**

_Wo__w. _I could see it now. No, it wasn't clear-it blurred viscously from time to time, but it was present all the same. And I, well I was grateful for the static-filled frequency that flooded my thoughts. _I remember_.

Oh look there I was- a small child, my hair falling right pass my shoulders limp and black, the color reminding me of the midnight sky somewhere deep in the forest. My skin was fair but my face was flushed from the sun and my energy.

I saw my mother and father; I look so much like my mom. She had a natural beauty, her best cosmetic was a smile, and I got my warm brown eyes and black hair from her. Mother was a kind thoughtful gentle woman. She was well respected in our community and never hesitated to lean a helping hand. My father was tall and built with dark brown hair. He was strong and handy. I wasn't as close as I would of like to have been with him, he was more reserved than my mother, but I loved them both the same.

Now, I was older…_hmmm, what day was this? _Oh, there was my little sister, Cynthia. She was 3 years younger than me and had dark brown hair and eyes. We looked similar but had completely different personalities. I was extremely girly and friendly and playful. She was more reserved, shy and quiet. I loved her dearly; she was my other half- my best friend.

_I remember. _This was one of the last days I had a normal life. The last day I was a happy child, and sister, and friend.

_I remember. _I started having visions as a young girl and when I told my parents they thought nothing of it, but as I got older they started being more vibrant and started coming true; somehow I always knew what would happen next. I was labeled a freak and mentally challenged and a danger to myself and others.

_I remember. _Being dragged into the asylum- my new home my new family. My favorite color now white because that's all I ever saw.

_I remember. _Crying myself asleep at night because I only wanted to see my little sister and mother and father again. But, I knew they didn't really love me because who could love an outcast like me.

_I remember. _I had to be tested every day so maybe they could find the overbearing glitch in my brain.

_I remember. _Pleading. Begging. I just wanted to leave, I apologized for being this way, for being me. I cried out, praying they would stop and woke up with my head shaved clean.

_I remember. _The visions I saw were getting out of hand. They were violent and depressing and driving me insane. I asked if they could make them stop, I asked if they could ease my pain.

_I remember. _

_I remember. _I had to say a mental good bye to my mother and father. Who were both killed a few years later by a man I knew from my childhood. He was a family friend, a neighbor, a brother.

_I remember. _I screamed as he pulled the trigger, silencing them for life. I closed my eyes and _tried to remember _my mother's laugh, her hugs, and her soft kisses- my father's smile, his comforting touch and his sense of humor.

_I remember. _Praying for my sister, who also had to deal with this lost. I ask for God to watch over her and protect her for me. I saw she had to move with our aunt, a wicked and evil women, but I also saw she was safe there and sighed with relief at her sympathy.

_I remember. _A man, another fellow from the asylum glaring at me, but was to exhausted from life to care.

_I remember. _That man coming into my room one night and taking me away. I was knocked out and when I gained consciousness I was in a dark room with him. He told me not to worry and that I'd soon be free. A moment later he was beside me, he wasn't human I could tell. And his eyes were changed from golden brown to ivory black. I knew I should have been scared but I wasn't. I felt safe with him.

_I remember. _He leaned over and gave me a gentle kiss on my cheek and abruptly went for my neck and sped away. After 3 days of unbearable pain and suffering, I opened my eyes for the first time in my new life.

_I remember... I remember… I remember. _I pushed the thoughts of my human life away. It was painful to see.

_I remembered and now I know why I tried so hard to forget…_

**A/N: So after 3 days I finally finished this one-shot. I could have made this a 10-15 chapter story but I decided to keep it short and simple. REVIEW =D**


End file.
